Keep an eye on him
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: better summary inside! basically, Avril starts her new job at the Universtiy the day Sherlock and co are roped into being guest speakers. But when Mycroft shows up and reminds her of her past, she's surprised when he wants her to befriend Sherlock. SH/OC


Full summary: Avril Harvey starts her new job at the university as a teacher of criminology and thinks that she's got her first lesson easy when Sherlock, John and Lestrade come in to do some guest speaking about crime. However, when she's walking home and Mycroft Holmes shows up to remind her of her past, she's surprised that instead of warning her away from his brother he wants her to get close to him.

**a/n: well, my computer is rubbish and decided to mess up, making it hard for me to find all of my work. So, I decided I'd start a new story while I searched for the lost chapters that I've yet to post for my other stories. Hope you like it :D**

**Please review, it'd mean a lot. :) **

**xXxXx**

**

* * *

**

"Avril? Hello? Earth to Avril…" I jumped slightly when I saw someone's hand waving in front of my face and turned to see my best friend, Kelly, staring at me with a small smirk.

"Huh? What?" I asked slowly as I focused on her again.

"I was asking when you start your new job…" she smiled.

"Oh, right. Tomorrow." I answered with a frown. I'd completely forgotten about that.

Tomorrow I'd be starting my new job at the university, teaching a criminology lesson. Now that I thought about it, it made me nervous. Seeing this on my face, Kelly laughed.

"You'll be fine Avril. Don't worry about it." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Right, now I want some pizza. C'mon." she smiled and dragged me out of the café and towards a pizza place.

"You always want bloody pizza." I laughed and removed my arm from her grip and walked along side her.

"Hell yeah I do." She grinned at me manically before walking over to the counter and ordering a cheese pizza.

…

That night, as we sat watching TV in our shared flat, I thought about all of the things that could go wrong tomorrow and started to panic, asking myself stupid what-if questions.

_What if they hate me?_

_What if someone causes trouble and I can't stop them?_

_What if I forget what I'm supposed to be saying?_

Oh god.

_What if I fall over?_

_What if – _

"Stop worrying yourself and go to bed."

I turned to see Kelly was looking at me and smiled. "Sorry. There's just so much that could happen."

"You'll be fine. They'll love you. And, I mean, they're Uni students, they _want_ to be there. Its not as if you're teaching school kids who want nothing more than to mess around and show off for their mates."

"True. Thanks. I'll go get some sleep. Or at least try." I smiled and she beamed back before turning her attention back to the TV.

I wandered into my room and got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror before flicking off the bathroom light and walking over to my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

…

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the shrill sound of my alarm going off. Groaning, I groped the air randomly before finally making contact with the clock and finding the off button.

I yawned widely as I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. There was a knock on my bedroom door and then Kelly strutted in, pointing at me. "Up. Now."

"What? Why?" I asked stubbornly. Even though I was planning on getting up now anyway, her ordering made me feel like behaving childishly.

"You were getting up anyway!"

"Yeah, but now I wanna know why you want me up." I grinned.

"What?" she seemed to forget that she had just barged into my room demanding me up, before realisation dawned on her face and she grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, it's 'cause I'm giving you a lift to work and I have to leave to get to work soon."

"Oh, right. I'll be ready in half an hour." I smiled and stumbled out of bed, making my way over to my en suite.

I had a shower, got into my fitted suit and brushed my teeth – choosing to get breakfast at the shop near the Uni or something – and wandered into the kitchen where Kelly was waiting, two personal sized thermos flasks in her hands.

"Here. Coffee." She beamed before strolling to the front door. I smiled back before following her.

Once we were in her car, she set off into the busy traffic. It took half an hour to get the short distance from the flat to the Uni, due to traffic. When we got there, I gave her a quick hug, muttered my thanks and scrambled out of the car, grabbing my brief case and laptop bag from the back seat.

"Good luck!" she called as I walked towards the building.

"Thanks. I'll need it." I laughed as I entered, heading towards the main desk.

After being shown to my class, I thanked the receptionist – who handed me a white sheet of paper and muttered something about a few guest speakers – before looking around the room. It was a medium sized class, with three rows of desks, 6 to a row. I walked over to my desk and sat down in the seat, plopping my bags on top of it before opening the piece of paper. As I read it, I was instantly relieved, and a little confused. Apparently, there were three people coming into the class to talk to the group about crime today, but it didn't say their names. It just said that one was a Detective Inspector, one was a Consultant Detective and the other a retired army surgeon.

I leant back in my seat and looked around once more before glancing over at the clock. The bell would go any second. Taking calming breaths, I waited for it to ring. And it did so after about 30 seconds. About a minute later, students began filing in, each looking at me curiously. New teacher.

Once the students had stopped flowing in, I stood up and smiled warmly, looking around at all of their faces. "Good morning guys, I'm Miss Harvey. I'll be your teacher for this term, obviously." I smiled and glanced at the door. _Shouldn't they be here by now?_

"Well. Today we have some guest speakers in, to talk to you about crime. They should be arriving here shortly."

As I finished talking, the doors swung open and a loud voice filled the room. "Sorry we're late; _someone_ just had to chase down a drug dealer." The shortest of the trio announced. He had blond hair, a strong posture and a kind face. He was wearing a black coat over a jumper – that I could see as the front of the coat was open – as well as a pair of jeans.

The man who was walking at the front of the group scoffed loudly. He had black, curly hair, prominent cheek bones and a handsome face. He was about 6 foot and was extremely thin. He was wearing a suit underneath a knee length, black trench coat and a blue scarf. "Lestrade, I'm sure you agree with me that it was necessary."

"Well yeah, but we could have not let him run for that long I guess." The last guy shrugged. He had greying hair, and a strong face – obviously used to being in control. He was also wearing a suit but wasn't wearing a coat.

"Anyway, sorry for bursting in like this. We're the guest speakers. John Watson, nice to meet you." The shortest man smiled as he reached my desk and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Avril Harvey." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"This is Sherlock Holmes and DI Lestrade." He told me as they joined me. He gestured to the man with curly hair when he said Sherlock Holmes and he smiled and shook my hand before I shook hands with Lestrade.

I looked at my class to see them all watching us, some smiling. Rolling my eyes, I stepped forward and addressed them. "Class, this is Mr Holmes, Mr Watson and DI Lestrade. They'll be talking to you today about their roles in the law." I stepped back and gestured for them to get started and they all looked around blankly as I sat in my chair.

After a few minutes of them not talking, Sherlock perched on the edge of my desk and watched me look through my briefcase. When they still said nothing, I looked up at them. "Is there a problem?"

"Well… what are we supposed to be talking about?" John asked.

"You mean you don't know?" I sighed, "I don't know! I'm new here!" a couple of students laughed quietly at the situation and I shushed them.

"Why done you tell them what you do?" I whispered.

"Oh, good idea." Lestrade muttered and turned to face the group. "Well, as you've been told, I'm a DI and my job is to…" I lost track of his sentence when I realised that Sherlock was still staring at me.

"Uh… can I help you?" I asked.

"Was it America?" he asked eventually and the room went quiet when Lestrade and John sighed and turned to face us.

"Now's not the time Sherlock." John warned.

"Nonsense. Now, was it America where you went on holiday?" he asked again.

"Yeah. California." I replied slowly. "How'd you know?"

"Simple. Your tan line shows that you've been on holiday – as you can't get that sort of tan in London and no one where's a top on a sunbed – and you have a slight American accent that you add to some words. Only some, so you weren't there long. Telling me it was a holiday, not that you lived there." He finished and I sat there staring at him.

"Wow. That was really… great. How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Look for the small details." He smiled and faced the group. "You should always look for the little details. Especially in detection. Most people," he not-so-subtly glanced over at Lestrade who scowled. "Miss the important details because they either don't see them or they don't think they're significant."

"Yeah, thanks." Lestrade muttered sarcastically.

A lad in the front row raised his hand and I nodded at him to speak. "Mr Holmes, aren't you the Consultant Detective that solves loads of crimes?" he asked.

"Indeed I am. Only one in the world." He said smugly. Before suddenly looking bored and getting up from his seat on the desk.

Lestrade started speaking again and John joined in while watching Sherlock as he wandered around the room, peering at a few students who watched him with fascination.

By the end of the session, loads of students had had their life stories told to them by Sherlock, Lestrade and John had scolded Sherlock when he answered his phone to someone and told him to piss off; I had learned nearly everyone's names and the students said that they would like to have the trio back.

Once everyone had left, I turned to the men and smiled. "Hey, thanks for coming in. it was really interesting hearing about what you do."

"No problem." John smiled.

"Besides, if we didn't come, my brother was going to cancel our passports. Well, mine. As I was the only one unwilling…" Sherlock announced.

"… Right. Well, thanks anyway." I smiled.

I shook all of their hands again and watched them leave before getting ready to actually teach my next group.

Once my day was over, I grabbed all of my things and left the university, starting to walk in the direction of the flat. After a few minutes, I noticed that a large, black town car was driving along side me and I frowned, turning a corner to see if it followed. It did. After turning a few more corners and still not losing it, I started to panic.

I picked up my pace and gasped as I realised the street I was now on had no people. The back window of the car rolled down slowly and a smooth voice called; "Miss Harvey, I think you should get in the car."

Crap. Not him.

* * *

**xXxXx**

**a/n: ooh! Cliffie! Lol. I hoped you liked it :). You have to let me know if this is worth continuing, so that I know I'm not wasting my time lol. :D. Please don't just alert it, review :D**


End file.
